Idol Lives Tour Interview Larry King Live, CNN
by backtothebasics
Summary: Have you guys seen the idol's interview on Larry King's Live before the tour? Well this is a fic. about it. Ryan Seacrest was suspicious about adam and allison because they cant stop looking at each other. Adam and Allison are hiding something from them..
1. Strange feelings

Idol Lives Tour Interview CNN _ Adison

Getting Ready:

Allison and Megan's Room

It was Saturday, May 30 2009 6:17 am to be exact. A day had passed since the finale of American Idol Season Eight.

"Allie, hurry up, we're gonna be late." her roommate shouted from the door of the bathroom.

"Yha, just give me a minute." Allison replied as she applied her eyeliner on.

After 5 minutes and a half, the door of the bathroom opened.

"Finally! What took you so long Allie?" Megan said as she examined the teenagers position.

"I dont really know Megs, I dont feel good." She said as her hand was on her stomach.

"Just rest there Allison, okay?" she asked the 17 year old.

"Okay." Allison replied as she rested her head on her pillow.

"_She can't be experiencing morning sickness, what am I thinking. Allison's too young to be pregnant. And no one from the guys would even do that to her. Maybe she just needs to rest a bit, that's all." _Megan thought to herself as she took a bath.

Adam and Kris's Room

"Hey, Adam! Hello, can you hear me? Yho, dude, Glambert," Kris said to Adam as he waved his hand in-front of Adam's face. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!" Kris screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, hey Kris, why were you screaming on my ear?" he said as he got up from the couch.

"Adam, are you still mad at me 'cause I won?" Kris said with a pout on his face.

"No Kris, it's not you. You deserved the title. And it's not about winning, but it's enjoying the experience we had, right?"

"I guess you're right, but why do you look so upset?" the Idol champ asked his friend.

Adam sighed and said, "It's Allie, i'm worried about her."

"Why would you get so worried about our little sister, I mean my little sister." Kris said as he let out a laugh.

"Kris! Don't be like that."

"What, you know you've got feelings for her anyways.'

"I'm gay remember. And even if I probably had, it would never work out, she's a minor."

"Whatever Adam, you cant regret or hide your feelings from her forever. Don't you get it, the way you guys hug, held hands, look at each other's eyes, and everything you just do together has affection. You guys are in love, and it shows."

"_If only you knew." _Adam thought to himself and told his friend, "Look, i'm just worried about her because she texted me earlier this morning that she doesn't feel good."

"Oh okay, well i'm pretty sure she just lacks sleep. She'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Ofcourse I am, and we really have to go, we're a minute late.

Inside the bus

Everyone got inside the bus, the top 10 idols were going to the studio of CNN. Adam was sitting beside Kris. He had his gaze at Allison the whole time, he wasn't really paying attention on whatever Kris, Danny, and Matt were arguing about.

"You dont even know how to hold a baby Danny." Matt yelled.

"Oh yeah, I dont mind, because you cant even handle a baby when it cries." Matt yelled back.

"Hey, babies are cute when they cry, you know." Kris interrupted as he chewed a gum.

"Is that so, no wonder why you dont have your own." Matt and Danny said at the same time as they laughed at Kris.

Kris got pissed that he argued with the two. Adam just stared at the three men beside him acting like 3 year olds. He was tired hearing these guys argue on things that completely make no sense. So Adam got up from his seat and sat down next to Allison. Megan was sitting with Lil, so no one was beside Allie. She was half asleep, she was listening to rock music, as usual. Allison felt Adam's arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulder. She turned of her ipod as she looked at him.

"Hey, what happened to you earlier?" he asked as he held her hand with his right hand.

"I threw up while I was about to change clothes."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby girl."

"You know, you should be whispering when you call me that, you do remember they shouldn't suspect anything 'bout us." Allison said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know baby, just rest Allie, you need it. Dont worry, i'm here with you." he said as he rubbed her hand with his.

Back with the three guys, they weren't done arguing, it's like they wanted to kill each other.

"Hey Adam, you do agree with me, right?" Kris said as he turned his face were Adam was currently sitting down.

"Adam? Where in the world are you?" he continued.

"Hey Kris, Adam's sitting beside Allison." Matt said as he pointed his finger to Adam and Allison's place.

"You want me call Adam?" Danny asked.

"Nah, let them be." he said as he slapped Danny.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

"What's your problem?" Kris said.

Matt laughed at the both of them as he said, "Aww, cute couple, "Kranny".

"What!!!" Danny and Kris said at the same time as they slapped Matt.

Then the 3 argued once more.

Back with Adam and Allison, they were talking about the night after the finale party.

"Adam, I'm scared."

"Why'd you be scared baby?"

"What if they'd suspect something from the other night. We locked the door of your room."

"Allie, dont worry, Kris was in his own room, and besides, our parents know about us, so dont worry about a thing. I love you and I wont leave you alone." he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"But what if I get... you know!" Allison said as she tried to hold back a tear.

"Pregnant?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, we just have to take things as they come." he whispered.

"But they know your gay and i'm 17 Adam, i'm a minor."

"Then we wont tell them, only our parents, okay. And like I said, I wont leave you and I dont think I can." as he kissed her hand.


	2. Arrangements

A few minutes later, they arrived at the studio. Ryan Seacrest, Paula Abdul, and some of the producers from Idol were waiting for them outside the studio. They all made their way to where the interview would be taken.

Ryan Seacrest called on to Kris Allen, the winner of American Idol 2009. After interviewing Kris, he called the runner-up of this season, Adam Lambert. They discussed mostly about their performances on Idol and their future plans or goals as singers. Then Ryan called one of Idol's former judge, Paula Abdul. The four discussed on live television about an hour and a half.

Adam wasn't really paying attention, he's gaze was on Allison who was beside the camera man. It was obvious that she didn't feel good. She looked pale and worn out. He was really worried about her.

Then it was time for the top ten idol's interview, they all took their seats, as five of the idol's stood at the back. Adam sighed when Allison sat between Danny and Megan, and not with him.

Ryan continued his questions for the idol's, while talking, Ryan noticed that Adam and Allison weren't paying attention. They were just nodding at his questions, but obviously the two were talking with each other using their eyes and mind.

Ryan was interested and he wanted to know what Adam and Allie were doing, and luckily he found the right question.

"Are there any couples here?" Ryan asked as he looked at the two.

"No" Adam and Allison said at the same time.

Everyone looked at them, it was impossible that Adam and Allie were dating, so they all nodded in agreement.

Ryan wasn't convinced so he asked this question, "Who do you think is the group's prom king and queen."

Everyone replied, "Kris and Lil."

"Aww, what a cute couple." but he still wasn't convinced.

"But how about Adam and Allison?, they do look cute together. Do you guys remember when they hug and hold each other's hands?" Ryan asked with a wink on his eye.

When Adam and Allison heard this, they stopped looking at each other's eyes. They suddenly turned red then pale. They knew everyone's gaze was on them and Ryan is very suspicious about them at the moment.

"Oh yeah, they do look cute together." Lil commented.

"Maybe we should make them the junior prom king and queen."

Adam had a smile on his face when he heard that and Allison giggled. They looked at each other, Kris noticed that, so he made a move.

"Hey Danny, maybe you and Adam should change seats."

"What, why?" Danny exclaimed.

Kris winked at him and at Matt. "Yha Danny boy, sit here between Kris and me." Matt said looking at Adam.

"Oh, oh, yha, Adam sit with Allison dude." Danny said as he stood up and pulled Adam out of his seat then pushed him beside Allison.

Ryan watched them curiously, he knew they were up to something, and he didn't mind watching.

"What are you guys trying to do?" Adam asked aggressively.

"Nothing, just relax dude." Kris said as he turned his face to Ryan.

"We dont want you and Allison to grow tired and just stare at each other's eyes as Ryan talks." Kris said focusing his eyes on Ryan.

"We didn't stare at each other!" Allison quoted.

"Yha, sure you didn't." Megan said as she smirked.

"Megan!" Allie hissed.

"Alright sorry." the long - haired blond replied.

After that scenario, Ryan continued on with his questions. Until their interview was done. They were all invited to dinner by their respective producers. So before eating, they all waited inside the hallway. While everyone was talking, Ryan walked in and carried with him a piece of paper, and five hotel keys and 10 id cards.

"Alright everyone, listen up, this paper is the list of people who will be rooming together and sharing their bunks." Ryan announced. "This will be your permanent arrangement till the tour ends." he ended.

"Scott and Michael, Danny and Kris, Matt and Anoop, Megan and Lil, and ofcourse, Adam and Allison."

"What? Why are they allowed to room together?" Danny asked.

"I dont make the rules, so live with it." Ryan said as he distributed the keys and id's.

Adam noticed that Allison wasn't paying attention, she was just sitting at the corner, her hand on her tummy, and she really looked ill. So he decided that they will not be joining the group for dinner tonight.

"What? But why, is something wrong?" Ryan demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, she just looks sick and I thought that she needed to rest tonight, and I cant just leave her alone, after all, I am her room mate." Adam said.

"Alright Mr. Lambert, take care of her."

"I will." Adam said walking away from the host and heading straight to Allison.

"Oh hey man, she's in the comfort room." Matt said.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's really weird, what's happening to her?" Megan asked.

"I dont know, but I want to talk to her, so we wont be having dinner with you guys tonight." Adam explained.

"Okay." everyone nodded.

After a few minutes, Allison came out, she really looked tired. Adam walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they walked outside the main door.

"I dont know Adam, I dont really feel good."

"I'm here Allie, and i'll always be."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You need to rest, so were going straight to our hotel room, okay."

"Okay."

"But first, we need to buy something for you in the pharmacy to check if you're pregnant or not."

"Adam, no!"

"Baby, we have to, whether you like it or not. And i'm sorry, I blame myself for this, you're the one who's having a hard time, not me."

"It's okay Adam, I dont blame you anyway."

"Just rest Allie, i'll wake you up when we get there."

And she did what she was told. She rested her head on Adam's chest as he held her close. And whispered words of comfort in her ears. She felt so secure when he was around, and she never wanted to let go.


	3. I dont feel good

Adam's eyes were close at the moment, then he felt the car stop, the driver opened the door for them.

"Wake up Allie, we're here." he whispered to her.

"Okay." she said as she got down from the limousine.

Adam politely thanked the driver then he grabbed Allison's hand.

"I can carry you if you want." he said.

"No need for that Adam, I just want to rest."

"Okay." he said.

They walked inside the lobby, then Adam approached the receptionist then showed her the key and their ID's.

"Oh, just give me a minute sir." the lady told Adam as she called someone on the phone.

Then a bellhop came, "Andrew, please show our guests to their room, remember, take them to the Idol reservations."

"Yes Lisa." the bellhop replied as he took their bags and lead them to the elevator.

"Here we are sir, and madam." Andrew replied as he let Adam open their room using the keys_ (duh) _and he put down their bags. "Have a good time." he said as he stepped out of their room.

"Oh hey, wait," Adam told the bellhop as he handed him $50 bucks.

"We don't accept tip here sir, but thank you for your generosity." Andrew told Adam as he turned away.

"Oh okay, fine." Adam said as he closed the door.

Allison was inside the bathroom, he went to the door, and then he heard her vomiting. He went inside, and by that time, Allison was finished. He lead her to the edge of her bed, then he got a pare of sleeping clothes for her.

"I'll change your clothes baby." he said as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"Adam, I can do it by myself."

"No, you're sick, let me do the work, please."

"Okay, but what about the pregnancy test thing?"

"After you get dressed, okay?"

"Whatever you say." she said as she took off her belt.

He unbuttoned her pants as well, then took of her shoes and socks. Then he helped her put her shirt and pajama on. After that, he got the pregnancy test they bought.

"What am I suppose do with it?" she asked

"I don't really know, why don't we read the instructions?"

"Eww, I'm gonna pee on this thing?" she asked with disgust on her face.

"Well, that's what it says there." he said as he helped her stand up.

She went to the comfort room, then stepped outside, holding the test. Adam led her to her bed, then placed the test at the side of the table, then they waited.

"Adam, what if I am pregnant? My parents would hate me forever, then your career is gonna get ruined because of me."

"Hey, don't say that Allie-kat. I don't care what they'll say, or if our career's going to get ruined, because I have something that they don't and can't have."

"And what's that?" she asked facing him.

"You." he said and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Adam."

"I love you to, my Allie.

She laid her head on his chest, when she was about to drift off to sleep, the test alarmed. They almost forgot about it.

Adam got up and took a look at it, then he sighed and gave it to Allie.

"OMG!!!" she said.


	4. I'm here for you

"I know, but don't worry about it, it's gonna be fine." he said as he rubbed her back.

"How is it gonna be fine Adam? It's freakin' positive, the result is positive!" Allison replied with tears in her eyes as she threw the test inside the trash with tissue wrapped around it so nobody would see.

Adam moved closer to her then pulled her to him. "What did I tell you? I said I'm here right? I won't let you be Allie, I love you." he said.

"I love you too Adam, but I'm seventeen for crying out loud, and I'm pregnant!" she replied furiously as she got up from bed.

He approached her; he didn't really know what to feel, or what to say. He was the father of the child and he wasn't even ready for that. He didn't want to see her like that, but it was just to hard to take in right now. He just embraced her then wiped her tears falling from her eyes.

"Shhh… I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry, but we can make this together, I just know we can." he said as he rubbed her back.

"I know," she sobbed, "but what about the others?"

"We'll tell them when the time is right, but right now, we should just keep it as a secret."

"And our parents?" she said as she looked straight at his gorgeous blue eyes which faded with tears.

"Well, maybe them, before tour, they deserve to know."

"You're right." she said as she yawned.

"But for now, we have to sleep, my angel, there's a lot of things we have to do tomorrow." he said as he laid her on her bed. Then he kissed her softly on the lips as he brushed her red – crimson hair.

"Stay with me." she whispered softly in his ear.

He smiled and said, "For you, I will."

And he lay down beside her, head next to hers, and hands entwined with each other's, her other hand was on top of his chest. His left hand was at her back, rubbing it in small circles. Then he sang to her:

_It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine  
The sun again will shine on you  
Whatever you do  
_

He was looking at her, then smiling, she hummed to the familiar tune.

_  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime_

He whispered to her, "Sleep baby, just sleep. I'm here."__

I'm feeling you pull away  
'cause letting go isn't easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings, I know  
Wherever you go

She enjoyed his singing, she felt much better._  
_

_I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort every day  
Do you hear the words I say?_

After singing, he looked down and saw that she was already asleep. He smiled at that and admired her for a moment. And then he kissed her forehead and turned of the lights. Then he drifted of to sleep as well.

**Well, I know you guys already figured that it's positive. I mean what did you expect, anyone would've guessed it anyway. Review please……..**


	5. Suspiciousness

"Ring, ring, ring..." Adam woke up from the ringing of the alarm clock. He turned it off, then turned to the person behind him. She was still asleep, he embraced her and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Hmm?" Allison said as she opened her eyes.

"Morning." he greeted as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What time is it?"

"7:30 in the morning babe."

"Oh great, we're late for rehearsals."

"You're right, well there's only room for one person in the bathroom."

"I know where you're going with this Adam, why dont we just shower together?"

"Anything you say, but how are you suppose to take a bath, you're pregnant?"

"I think it's still the same, but I have to be careful, I might slip or something."

"You wont, i'm here. Now c'mon." he told her as he offered his hand. She took it and they went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

**Inside the rehearsal room**

The producer was calling all of their names. "Kris?"

"Here." the idol winner said as he raised his hand.

"Danny, Matt, Anoop?"

"Present!" the three chorused.

"Scott and Lil?"

"Were here." the two stated.

"Michael?"

"Yup." Sarver said as he opened a bottle of water.

"Megan?"

"Yup, i'm here."

"Adam and Allison?"

Everyone started to look at each other because there was no answer. They've forgotten that Adam and Allison wasn't inside the room. The producer started to raise his eyebrow and asked, "Where are they?"

"Umm.. We don't really know." Kris said as he looked around.

"When was the last time you guys saw them?" the producer asked impatiently.

"Last time I remembered, they went to the hotel because Adam said Allison needed to rest, that's all." Megan said.

"O-kayy.. I guess we'll just give them 5 minutes to arrive here."

Everyone nodded at the producers decision. Lil tried to contact Adam while Danny tried to call Allison. There was no answer from Adam nor Allie.

"You don't suppose they're sleeping." Anoop suggested.

"Together?" Scott asked.

"Well, I don't think they'd do anything like that." Danny said as he shook his head.

**Back inside Adam and Allison's room**

They both stepped out of the bathroom, after Allison's daily routine of 'morning sickness'.

"You sure you can sing?" he asked her.

"Yes Adam, dont worry about me, i'm fine."

"Just tell me when you're not okay."

"I promise I will." she said as she applied her make-up on.

Adam embraced her from behind, as they both faced the mirror.

"Look, Lil and Danny tried to call us." he told her as he showed their phones.

"We should get going then."

"Take your time Allie. I'll explain when we get there."

"Like what, i'm pregnant?"

"No, that we woke up late 'cause you weren't feeling good honey."

"Oh." she giggled. "Adam, you better put on your shirt."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Dont tell me you're gonna practice being shirtless?" she asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Why'd I do that, when i'm already taken?" he asked as he smirked on what he had just said.

"Okay let's go." she said as she pulled him out the door.

**Inside the rehearsal room**

"Zzz..." Danny snored.

Matt slapped Danny because he was making a lot of noise from his snoring.

"Who, what, when, where???!!!" Danny said as he jumped out of his seat.

Kris and Matt laughed at his reaction.

"It's nothing much Danny, you were just snoring."

"I was doing what?"

"Snoring, dont tell me you dont know that to?" Anoop said.

"Ofcourse I do." Danny replied as he got up and stretched his arms.

All was silent for a while, and then the main door from the rehearsal room opened. There stood Adam and Allison, holding hands.

"Finally!!!" almost half of them exclaimed.

"Who's there Michael?" Scott asked.

"Oh, it's just Adam and Allison, the two people we've been waiting for almost half an hour." Michael replied as he looked at the two.

"Look, we're very sorry guys." Adam said as he sat down.

"Yeah, we're really sorry we're late." Allison added as she sat next to Megan, so no one could suspect anything.

"What took you guys so long?" Scott asked.

"And why weren't you answering our calls?" Danny added.

"Did you do something last night?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure you guys were awake by the time Lil and Danny tried to reach you on the phone. Did you shower together?" Kris asked suspiciously.

When Adam and Allison heard this, they coughed and turned a bit red.

"_How could Kris know that, probably he was just guessing." _Allison thought to herself.

Adam tried to act cool and laughed it out. "What, nonsense Kris. Me and Allison would never shower together, I mean why would we do that?"

"He's right, that's way to impossible." Allison added.

"Whatever you guys say." Lil shrugged.

"Okay, so everyone's here, why don't you begin?." the producer said.

So everyone stood up, and got their copies, and ofcourse, rehearsed it.

After rehearsing, everyone was all worn-out, but before heading to their rooms, they had their lunch first.

Adam sat beside Allison, she was eating food that she didn't even like. After a few spoonfuls of her dish, she began to feel sick.

"You okay?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Dont think so." she replied.

"C'mon, you have to go to the bathroom." he said as he took her hand.

"Where are you guys going this time?" Danny asked.

"Allie's not feeling well again, I have to help her." Adam exclaimed as they headed for the door.

"What's happening to her?" Kris asked.

"Not sure, because only pregnant women have that kind of feeling." Lil said.

When the guys heard this, they began to cough, Matt spitted his water.

"What do you mean only pregnant women, you're not saying Allie's..." Matt said.

"Pregnant?" Megan said.

"Yeah that." Matt replied.

"Dont tell me Adam's the father." Anoop said.

The room was quiet for awhile when they heard this, then they all started to burst into laughter.

"Adam... father... Allison?" Matt stuttered as he continued to laugh.

"Seriously, there's no way Adam got Allie pregnant." Michael said as he enjoyed himself.

"Duh! The dude's gay." Danny quoted as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Guys, stop it." Lil exclaimed as she began to act all motherly again.

"Sorry." Anoop apologized.

"Look this is serious, she really might be pregnant for real." Megan said.

"You're right, but how, and when?" Kris asked.

"Do you guys remember that Adam and Allison went back to the mansion earlier than all of us during the after finale party?" Scott asked.

"Umm.. Yeah, but so what?" Kris asked again.

"Well, maybe that's the time, you know.." Anoop said.

"What!?" Danny exclaimed.

"No way..." Michael added.

"I'm sure Adam only went home early because he was upset." Kris stated.

"And Allie?" Anoop questioned.

"Well, maybe she just comforted him." Megan said as she tried to think positive.

"You mean she comforted him and they...." Danny said.

"Maybe, but we're not sure." Scott said.

"You know, we're kinda being suspicious here, what if Allie is just a bit ill." Megan said.

"You're right." Lil agreed.

"But what if we're right?" Kris asked.

"Well, let's just take things as they come." Lil said as she got up and went straight to her room.


	6. Preparing

**With Adam and Allison**

They were in the bathroom, Adam was behind her, while she was throwing up.

"Are you done?" Adam asked

"Yeah, i'm just tired." Allison said as she washed her face.

"Okay, just lay on bed, i'll clean this up."

"Thank you."

"No problem honey, now rest."

Allison went out of the bathroom and laid on her bed. Adam cleaned the bathroom, then he changed clothes for he was wet. Then he laid down next to his girlfriend and started to whisper something,:

"Hey, my family asked me if we could have dinner with them before tour." he whispered to her.

"Maybe my family and yours could have a dinner together." she replied with her eyes closed.

She felt his warm breath between her neck and hair as he continued, "Perhaps, it could be our opportunity to tell them."

"I'm kinda afraid on what there reaction would be."

"Allie, we'll brake it to them gently. And I don't care if they'll try to kill me, as far as I know, I love you and our baby."

"Yeah, and I love you too."

"I promise when you turn 18, we'll get married."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and he got his phone.

**On the phone with Mrs. Lambert:**

"Hello?" his mom answered from the other line.

"Hey mom, it's Adam." he replied.

"How are you? And what made you call, did you change your mind about dinner?"

"I'm fine, and I did call about dinner, but i'm not canceling it."

"Then what about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if Allie and her family could join us."

"Oh, Adam that's a great idea. It would be more exciting."

"Yeah, I know. And well, we want to tell you guys something."

"Does it concern us?"

"Well, it.. does."

"Okay then, hope this is good."

"Yeah, we're hoping it's good news too."

"Ofcourse it will, well son I got to go, I have to tell your father and Neily. I love you Adam."

"Okay, and I love you to mom."

**End of conversation.**

"So?" the red - haired chick asked him.

"Well, they said yes. What did your parents say, I mean, you told them right."

"Yes I did, when you were talking with your mom, and they said they'd love to."

"Did you say that the dinner's tomorrow."

"Uhuh."

"Then we're all set."

"I dont know, what if I throw up and they'll ask why?"

"Allie, that's why we're gonna tell them."

"But now, we have to sleep."

"Love you."

"I love you too baby." he said as he pulled the covers to them and closed the lights.

**The next day.**

Today was their rest day, so they could do whatever they want. Adam and Allison had a dinner to attend tonight. And they knew it was going to be a very long and tiring night, so they woke up around 5:30pm.

"Oh no!!!" Adam screeched as he looked at the clock.

"What's wrong." Allison startled.

"It's quarter to 6:00pm and we're still in bed!" he exclaimed.

"Well, relax honey, I'll just go and take a shower so you could tell the others we're going out."

"Okay babe, that's a good idea." he said as he got up and brushed his teeth, so he could tell their fellow idols. Allison went inside the bathroom when Adam left.

**In the living room.**

"Oh hey man," Kris greeted Adam when he saw him, "Why'd you wake up late?"

"Oh, hi Kris, me and Allie are gonna have dinner with our family, so we slept a lot, because we know it's gonna be a long night, and by the way, where are the others?" Adam asked.

"They're gone with the wind." Kris said. "Me and Katy are the only ones left here, plus you and Allie."

"Is that so? Well, it looks like you guys will be left here, me and Allie are going after we shower."

"Not really, me and Katy are gonna go to, right honey." Kris said as he looked at his wife.

"Yes Krissy baby." she replied.

"Aww, that's too sweet of you guys." Adam said when they heard his phone ring, the ring tone was 'slow ride'. He picked it up and looked at the screen, "It's Allie, I wonder what's wrong." Adam said as he pushed the button and answered it, "Yes, is anything wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Adam, it's your turn, and besides, they already called." Allison said from their room.

"C'min." he said as he turned to Katy and Kris, "Duty calls." he said as he walked away from the couple.

"What's with them?" Katy asked her husband.

"I'm not sure, Allie's been throwing up recently, and I think there's something going on with them." Kris explained.

"You dont mean..." Katy gasped.

"Yeah I know, but we're still not sure."

**Back with Adam and Allie.**

"Ready?" Allison asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, let's go." he said as he smiled at her.

"Okay." she replied as they walked out of the room, and closed the door behind them.

They went down to the lobby, and they passed the Allen's.

"Kris, I thought you guys were going?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just now actually."

"Hi Katy!" Allison greeted.

"Hey Allie, Kris told me you've been feeling sick." Katy asked as she walked with her, while the guys followed from behind as they went to the parking lot.

"I know, it's hard." the 17 year old replied.

They continued to chat while the boys had their own conversation.

"So, what's with you and Allie?" Kris asked his best friend.

"What do you mean." Adam asked, as if he was dumb.

"You know, about you two, I think something's up."

"Kris, nothing's up, okay, now me and Allie have to go." Adam asked as he grabbed Allison's hand as they went inside the car. Kris and Katy waved at them and went inside their car as well.

They drove for about an hour to the restaurant.

**So this would be the end for now, because i'm going to upload the 2****nd**** part of this story, which is called, "We'll make it through". It's coming soon, it is the continuation of this story, I just changed the title. So sorry for the late post. Review please!!!**


End file.
